Let me bite you, I swear I will be gentle
by Ticcing Bat
Summary: Halloween at the graveyard, Isabella's friends are a no show. Someone else comes and changes everything. Vamp AU


Let me bite you, I swear I will be gentle …

My new life began with those very words, an eternity full of cravings. My mortal cravings were nothing, my mortal senses weak. Now I live for the lust he provides me, the sweeping touch of his flesh on mine. The thrill I now feel with every moment of eye contact be it held or quickly locked away. Downward glances with small secret smiles of hidden desires.

I was thirty bored and alone in my life I was not beautiful to my own eyes but I could be, if I tried. What was the point in trying when no compliments would be paid. Average: that was me all over. I was not athletic, but for some reason I was flexible within my fuller figure with my wide hips and small breasts. My deep brown hair wild with curls, and my face held brown eyes. I was graced with a few good friends, but friends who always had something better to do. This was how I ended up here and alone at Halloween at the graveyard. We were supposed to be meeting at the graveyard, lighting a fire and telling ghost stories, as it happened I was now here alone. My only friend was the fire that I had lit, the flames casting shadows whilst seeking its way through my body heating me from the outside in. I had packed myself a flask of rich dark coffee and nursed the cup in my hands as if it were medicine and my life depended on it.

Looking through the flames I saw him, I startled immediately this made him smile.

"I mean you no harm Isabella" his voice was deep and I could sense no malice. I had seen this strange man before always when I was alone. He appeared in my dreams, dreams that would make me feel wanted and full of desire. I flushed as he stared at me hoping that the crimson wave that swept over my body would not be noticed due to the flames. "Your skin smells so much sweeter when you blush my love". Dammit, wait I smell sweeter! my love!, who was this man. My mind fought an inner battle should I pack my things and leave? Or should I stay here alone at the graveyard with his beautiful man who frequents my dreams so much. I know what my common sense was saying "run Bella run", my heart and the heat that was slowly building between my legs wanted to stay. He really was beautiful, taller than me and well built, his face was strong and defined his perfect lips were surrounded by a thick copper beard, his heavy eyebrows defined beautiful eyes which looked black in the night light but within them they danced with the flames of the fire. His hair was a beautiful shade, a mixture or red and brown and the firelight made the copper tones shine, it was long, down past his shoulders and looked almost as untamed and wild as my own. I didn't know this man, yet I was as drawn to him as a moth to flame. Whilst my inner battle was raging on he was staring at me with a slight smile on his lips. "What do you find so amusing?, wait I don't even know your name, you come and sit here, invite yourself to this party and you don't even tell me your name and what exactly do you want?". All this came out harsher than I had intended, his smile grew wider showing me his teeth. With the firelight distorting him ever so slightly his smile looked unnaturally wide. "My name is Edward, Isabella. I do apologise for not introducing myself to you sooner. And this party that I have walked upon was looking rather lonely with just you sitting here at one with your thoughts. And as an answer to your last question, what I want Isabella is you".

I sat there unmoving, unblinking, the only sounds I could hear were the frantic beating of my heart and the fire crackling as if it were mocking me as it burned through the wood. Edward was unmoving but his lips held the hint of a smile still. His dark eyes looked tense with a hint of something in them that I could not describe. As my mind started to scream at me to get up and run I twitched my arm ready to push myself off the floor.

That was all it took

Edward had somehow moved faster than my eyes could search for his actions, I was on my back, my hands were bound by one of his own above my head. His free hand held my face gently, the skin of his hand was as cold as the corpse that lay six feet under me, his wild hair skimming my face as his head dipped down to my throat. I could not voice the scream that should be erupting from within me, I could barely take a breath. Though not from his weight, as he held himself over me just skimming my body with his own.

"Why are you doing this to me" I started to cry my sobs coming through making my voice hitch. He placed his legs either side of mine and lifted his body upright. He took my hands and held them firmly by the wrists, but he rested them on his thighs. His thumbs moved in small circles over my wrist in what I could only feel was a comforting gesture, he looked down at me and sighed. "My Isabella, there is no need to cry, you know I will not hurt you. I know that you are afraid I can smell it, I can smell your fear as much as I can smell your arousal". He was right and he knew it, I was crying out of shock and fear but that fear was galloping toward being replaced with arousal at the sight of him above me. Damn my body to hell for not acting with any rationality at this moment. But there was that strange thing again how the hell could he smell me?. How could he possibly smell how aroused I was becoming?. I just stared at him my tears flowing no more. "Edward what do you want with me? What are you going to do with me?".

"As I said Isabella I want you and what I am going to do with you, well that depends on what you want me to do does it not?". "Now Isabella I need you to trust me... can you do that for me?". I took a deep breath and nodded. With that I was suddenly in his arms as if I weighed nothing my arms were wound tightly around his neck. His body so cold next to mine made me shiver he moved me suddenly and I found myself wrapped in my blanket. "I am sorry my love but I will make you warm in more ways than one once I have you home". I shut my eyes and suddenly felt the wind harsh and cold on my face. I let out a squeaky scream and suddenly we were still. "Some trust my love, this is how I move I know it is strange and scary for you but you will come to no harm, we will be home very soon". I calmed my breathing and just stared at him, he leaned in and kissed me ever so softly on my head, my heart nearly burst through my chest as it started to beat even more rapidly. I watched him as we ran the strong line of his jaw his thick set brows and his dark eyes alight. His hair flowing wildly behind him, I could not resist reaching my hand up and running my fingers through it. Edward's eyes caught mine and he smiled at me warmly, for some reason I found myself smiling back all traces of fear vanishing and something else settling into the pit of my stomach.

"Isabella, Isabella my love we are here, welcome home". I must have fallen asleep as he carried me in his arms. I found that strange as I rarely slept well and never felt rested. At this moment I felt well rested and whole, yes that was it I felt whole and happy. It was all the fault of this strange man, was he a man?. I am not sure what Edward is, but I know I am safe with him even though he has taken me to his home he said welcome home as if I belonged here. Somehow I think I did.

As I realised that there was no more traveling I started to take in my surroundings, Edward's house was beautiful all dark wood and heavy drapes in beautiful dark red. I stood there slowly turning around and realised that we were in a bedroom. There was an ornately carved mahogany bed with thick drapes flowing all around it, these were deep purple in color masses of pillows in various shades of purple adorned this masterpiece of a bed. The other side of the room had a beautiful carved fireplace already lit with an inviting deep red rug in front of it.

I took in a shaky breath and then Cold hands snaked around my waist cold breath against my ear. "I said I want you Isabella and I do but you have to want me too". One of Edwards hands slowly moved from my waist and moved too my hip. He stroked me softly then spread his hand wide and dragged it down my hip towards my outer thigh, he leaned me over and moved his hand down my leg and up again. Edward's hand stopped at my inner thigh and he applied the gentlest of pressure there. I could not help the guttural moan that escaped my lips. As his hands eased me upright his palm moved to my heated core, his fingers scratched the seam of my black jeans, I moaned again Edward had to have cast some sort of spell over me. He all but abducted me from the graveyard I know nothing about him yet here I am being teased into a frenzy by his hands through my clothing. I felt his cool breath at my ear again as his hands moved up my body, over my stomach and over my breasts. My nipples reacted automatically to his cold touch even through my clothes. "Hmm" I moaned loudly again.

"Is that nice Isabella ?, I think it is exquisite how your body reacts to mine, you feel how cold I am, and I feel how hot you are. I feel as if I have been submerged in flames as your heat shreds its way through me". His words and his hands had me ablaze as I let out another moan he turned me around and kissed me. I felt as if death had taken me there and then. I had died and gone to heaven or hell, wherever I was destined to go I wanted to go there with Edward. The tip of his tongue traced my lips, I opened my mouth and welcomed him. Edward moaned into my mouth that sound alone had me quivering. "Tell me Isabella, tell me you want me too, I can feel your need as you feel mine. But I need to hear you say it before we continue this". His lips moved to my neck and I finally gave myself completely. "Edward, yes Edward I want you too", with that I heard fabric tearing and I was naked. My clothes ruined my hands moved to hide what little they could. Firm hands once again gripped my wrists. "No Isabella, you cannot and will not hide from me. I have never seen such beauty, what you see when you look at yourself is a lie. I see only truth my Isabella and I want you, and only you for eternity". With his words my tears started to flow again surely he could not be real, wanting me with my flaws as I want him in his perfectness. He kissed my tears away and lifted me once more, he laid me down on the bed and stared at me. His eyes danced as he drank me in, I felt myself becoming moist at his gaze. He breathed in through his nose as his eyes traveled down my body. Suddenly he was at my feet he was glorious and naked his hair flowing, eyes dark and his smile almost demonic as it was framed by his beard He took my ankle in his hand and licked it ever so gently, he closed his eyes and when he opened them they were filled with want. Edward whispered words that I could not hear as he kissed and licked his way up my legs. Any self conscious feelings that I had dispersed as soon as his fingers met my moist lips. His eyes slowly seek mine as if he needed permission to continue, he did not. I just stared at him and then at his mouth and slowly licked my lips. Edward parted my legs widely and stroked me slowly and softly, my head fell back and another moan escaped my mouth. I could feel his lips kiss my inner thigh and I jumped at the slight tickling sensation, his eyes met mine in apology "sorry love but I was made with this so it is here to stay" I had no understanding what his words meant, I also simply did not care. He shifted his body slightly and I was overcome with the most heightened sensation yet as Edward's tongue brushed against me. Edward chuckled quietly as he heard me and his hands gently held my hips, stilling me from my movements. His tongue licked me slowly up and down my moist folds. My hands started to move on their own mission as they went and braided themselves in his hair and pulled him closer into me. His tongue entered me as deep as he could, I heard him growl and his fingers dug into my hips harder. His nails scratched at my hips roughly and I simply could not care if he drew blood. His fingers joined his tongue inside me, then he angled his head differently and his tongue entered me even more deeply as his fingers were removed and started to gently touch my most sensitive spot. One of Edwards's hands was still latched tightly onto my hip to keep me from moving to far away from him as I writhed. His tongue and fingers worked their spell on me and he was rapidly bringing me to an explosive orgasm. I did not want this. "Edward, Edward stop" I panted at him, as soon as the words left my mouth he was away from me. Edward's eyes were hooded with lust as he spoke "Isabella you said you wanted me too love, why do you ask of me the most difficult thing?. I do not want to stop I want to be your undoing".

I took a deep breath I had never declared myself the way I was going to now. "Edward I want you, I do but I... I want you inside me" I looked away from him my blush spreading through me like wildfire. Edward crawled his way towards me then his cold had stroked the side of my face as he held his body above me. Edward was perfect His thick arms his chest wide and strong. I looked downward and saw his manhood, its was smooth and ever so pleasing to my eyes, glistening and ready for release just as my womanhood was. "Anything for you my Isabella", He kissed me and set me ablaze once more, his hands were everywhere at once, his cold tongue licked my nipples and his teeth teased me gently. Guttural moans escaped the two of us as Edward spread me open before him and entered me. I gasped as his hard smoothness filled me as far as I could take him. We fit perfectly, a key in a lock, hand in hand we moved together. Touching teasing licking wanting needing, moving as one as we both gave into madness. Edward pulled away from me and we both whimpered at the loss of feeling, I was soon moaning again as he moved me and then moved himself behind me. He grabbed my hair roughly as he entered me from behind, I moaned his name as he moaned mine over and over. His hands molded themselves to my breasts and his fingers pulled my nipples, before one hand held my hip and the other reached around to touch the place where my fire ignites. I was suddenly on my back again with Edward leaning over me again, his hands teasing my breasts and clitoris as his tongue lapped at everywhere it touched his long hair teasing where his hands and mouth could not. "My Isabella how I have wanted you this way since I first saw you, you will be mine Isabella?. Say you will be mine always and we will see such beauty in this world". His words were coming out as fast as he was thrust into my hot wet core. "Yes Edward I am yours, god yes, Edward I'm so close Edward". He moved faster into me chanting my name as if it were his mantra.

My fingers gripping his hair then moving to his chest as I moaned his name I came undone. As did he,

His fingers dug into my hips even tighter his nails once again scratching at my flesh, this time Edward drew blood the pain he caused me was nothing to compared to the pleasure that was now surging through every nerve in my body setting me on fire from deep within. Edward growled my name then stilled himself deep within me, his eyes never leaving mine.

Edward's hand came slowly off my hip, his hand moved to stroke my face instead he stopped and looked at his fingers which were now covered with the blood that his nails had drawn from my hips. His eyes once more grew dark as he lifted his finger to his mouth I could only stare as he sucked my blood from his finger. My core twitched from the erotic sight before me, he felt it and smiled at me as he put another finger to my mouth so I could taste my own blood, my eyes closed at the taste. "My Isabella, you are mine yes?". "Yes Edward, yes I am yours". "Then let us be together Isabella, always. Let me bite you I swear I will be gentle". With Edward still deep inside me his head bowed down towards my neck and as his hair brushed against my breasts I let Edward bite me, taste me, taste my life, take my life and make me his.

As I sit here and look back at my first official meeting with Edward I smile to myself and remember why Halloween is my favorite time of year. Edward took me that night and made me his and every night ever since I make him mine.

The End.

I got bored on sick leave. I like beards.


End file.
